


Red Lips and Rosy Cheeks

by mozzarellastyx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sandlot, Sexual Discovery, Smut, basically i wrote this as benny and scott and then changed the names, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozzarellastyx/pseuds/mozzarellastyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't know when he and Zayn became more than just friends, but there's no turning back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips and Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shae_malik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shae_malik/gifts).



> i suck at summaries forgive me. i originally wrote this for shae bc we love benny/smalls. then i changed the names to please you people. if u want to read the original just hmu on [tumblr](babyseaotter.tumblr.com).

Liam sits by the window, eyes straining in search of any movement in the dark. His clock blinks 12:17. He should be here by now.

He's about to slide back in bed when he sees a figure in the night, slipping past the trees and nearing his window. Liam pops the screen out and tugs the window up slowly, careful to not make a sound.

"Hi," Zayn whispers with a smile, swinging his legs through the window.

"Thought you weren't coming," Liam mumbles, shuffling back to his bed as Zayn closes the window.

"Of course I'd come," Zayn says, sliding in next to Liam on the tiny twin bed. "Best part of my day."

Liam's eyebrows flutter, startled. "Really?"

Zayn nods, and even in the dark room Liam can see the twinkle in his eye. Zayn pulls him closer, scooting over the flannel sheets until their foreheads are nearly touching. He can feel Zayn's sweet breath on his cheek, in his mouth.

Zayn gives him another smile and then his lips are on Liam's, brushing together with a gentleness that makes Liam's heart soar. A tongue slips in, then, pressing to Liam's until his dances as well. It's slow, but there's a definite heat building between them.

The bulge in Liam's pants had been growing in anticipation of Zayn's visit, and now that he's here he's unbelievably aroused. Part of him hopes Zayn can't tell, but another, more primal part of him hopes he can. He's becoming incredible hot in his pajamas under the covers, fingers itching to grab at Zayn's t-shirt.

Zayn sits up, suddenly, and Liam's afraid he did something wrong. Maybe his tongue brushed the wrong way or he accidentally bit him. But  
Zayn just strips off his shirt, exposing tanned, toned muscles as the fabric is thrown to the floor. 

"S'hot," he hears him mumble in the dark.

Liam finds his fingers at the buttons of his own shirt, fumbling with them until it hangs open on his sides. Zayn watches with an unreadable expression.

He's kicking off his jeans, next, and Liam can now perfectly see the swell of his ass in his briefs, lean thighs bulging with flexed muscle. He lets out a breath, frozen. Zayn tugs at the waistband of Liam's pajama bottoms without looking up at him, sliding them down until they pool around Liam's ankles. He doesn't have the mind to kick them all the way off. A nervousness builds in his belly, stomach fluttering as he watches Zayn's bare body move.

Zayn lays back down, then, sliding a hand to Liam's cheek to guide their lips together once more. Liam's acutely aware of the bareness of Zayn's chest, the proximity to his own. Zayn's fingers are warm as they inch up Liam's back. 

Liam's absolutely aching in his pants, and he tries desperately to tame the heat that builds deep in his gut but, God, he wishes he could get a hand around his cock before he bursts. Zayn's thigh budges slightly, brushing the crotch of Liam's briefs, and there's definitely no secret there now.

Zayn shifts, suddenly. His lips stay pressed to Liam's as he moves to hover over him, knees digging into the mattress on either side of Liam's thighs. His forearms prop him up, chest mere inches from touching. Liam's heart thumps wildly in his chest. There's pressure in his briefs and in his cheeks and he's wondering where he got this much blood because surely he didn't have such a surplus before.

Zayn's hips drop at an achingly slow pace, pressing into Liam's thigh hesitantly. He's hard, too, and the thought makes Liam's head spin even more. He grinds down again with a little more zealous. Liam can't even focus on kissing anymore, tongue barely even moving with Zayn's.

Liam wants to grind up, too, needs some relief. His mind reels as he thinks this, wondering how in the world they got in this position. His foggy brain tries not to question it and instead focuses on relieving some of the pressure in his briefs.

Before Liam can reach a hand down, Zayn shifts up a bit until their hips align. His languid movements now brush against Liam's bulge, dragging along the clothed length. He whimpers into Zayn's mouth. His fingers find Zayn's hips, skin warm against his fingertips. He presses with hesitance before grabbing on with a more confident grip.

Zayn pulls his lips from Liam's and brings them back down on the sensitive skin of his neck, tongue lapping away. Liam's swollen lips drop open as he stares at the ceiling, arms moving along with Zayn's hips.

Liam knows himself well enough to understand he's building quickly, shuddering with each drag of Zayn's cock against his. Space is fuzzy around him in the dark, and his tired brain is struggling to figure out if this is really happening, or if he's just dreaming of Zayn's toned body again.

He presses his hips up to meet Zayn's, feeling his own breath quicken. Zayn pulls off of his neck, forehead resting on the pillow as his hips drop. They're both nearly panting, now, skin sticky with sweat. He can feel Zayn's breath in his ear, the whisper of a grunt each time their dicks touch.

Liam's heart is hammering, blood deafening in his ears. He feels the tingling warning and then he's coming, pressing his face into Zayn's neck as his cock pumps into his briefs. His hips jerk erratically, fingers digging into Zayn's skin. He comes down with a shuddery exhale.

Zayn's still working on Liam's sensitive cock, causing him to twitch every few seconds. There's a grunt in Liam's ear and suddenly Zayn's coming as well, hips digging even further into Liam's as he releases.

They lay there for a while. Zayn's body is warm but not stifling as it rests on top of him. Liam blinks at the ceiling. There are a million questions in his head, none that either of them are equipped to answer just yet. So he just attempts to control his breathing and tries to push down the anxious feeling that's creeping into his throat.

Zayn slides off after a while, landing on one side of Liam. He yawns sleepily, hands reaching out and finding Liam's bare stomach. He touches him gently and pulls the boy into the cavity of his body.

Liam can feel Zayn's heart beat against his back, stomach rising and falling with steady breaths. His lips brush the back of Liam's neck, and the arm that's around Liam's waist squeezes him ever so slightly.

Liam's eyes flutter closed, and a heavy tiredness suddenly hits him. His hand finds Zayn's, fingers linked together where they rest on his tummy. His briefs are sticky with come, but it doesn't matter much because Liam is very tired and very cozy.

He thinks he hears a soft "good night" before he gives way to the current of sleep.


End file.
